


3/3

by Rainbowjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Ars - Freeform, Baby Yugyeom, Defsoul, Im Brothers takes part in the Mafia, Ims and Chois are Triplets, Ims are older, Jaebum and Jaebeom are different, Jaebum is Bummie Jaebeom is JB, Lorenzo - Freeform, M/M, Mafia/College au, Multi, additional tags later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowjae/pseuds/Rainbowjae
Summary: Short summary: Ims and Chois are Triplets, Ims takes in charge of their own Mafia team, MarkJin ad JackBam couple are cheesy asf sooo yeah





	1. Coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> This story may not be updated regularly ok? But I'll update as I can <3

Coming soon!


	2. The Chois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Choi Triplets

"YAH CHOI YOUNGJAE GET YOUR ASS UP!"

"Ah hyung!"

The lump on the bed moved, and with the squeaky groan indicates that the person sleeping already woke up from the loud noise and the harsh hand that just passed him bum.

"Youngjae get up, it's monday, no time for drami dreamy, up up!"

The guy kept pushing the lazy Youngjae, either pulling the covers, slapping his thigh or tickling him.

"Hyungie~"

Youngjae peeked from under the covers, pulling off his puppy eyes that not even his emo brother can Handle, With the rising of his cheekbones you can say he's smiling seeing the softness that appeareared from his Brother's Eyes.

"Yeah right, get up or I'll call Lo"

Hearing his older twin's name, Youngjae immediately got up, not missing a huff of betrayal for his brother

"So unfair!"

Youngjae stomped towards the bathroom with his towel and Toiletries. Ars smirked victoriously knowing that using the 'older brother' card, his Younger brother will definately listen to whatever he says.

Leaving the room towards the Living rolm, his phone vibrated indicating a received message.

 

1st Hyung:

Pick me up from the airport at Friday

Crunching his eyebrows in confusion, he asked himself why did his brother asked to be picked up from the airport

Did he got sent back?

Did he got fired?

Didn't he already had his Visa?!

Knowing that his brother doesn't want Youngjae to know he only replied "ok" and by that time Youngjae already went down with his bag in his hands.

"Here, eat up, I'll give you food at lunch"

Ars threw him an instant waffle bread and a small carton of milk.

"Thanks!"

Ars just hummed before grabbing his own pack and bag before leaving the house with his brother, of course not forgetting to lock the door.

He placed one earbud in his ear that connects to his phone's bluetooth and gave the other one to his brother.

\-----------------

"I'll be arriving at noon, maybe my brother will be finished at school...yeah I didn't tell Youngjae, I want to see his reaction....Ars doesn't even smirk so why suprise him? He's sensitive anyway he'll know if I sneaked up inside the house...He's too protective at Youngjae, seriously I felt like I'm adopted."

Lorenzo finished his last bundle of clothes before zipping his luggage and setting it aside.

"Well...atleast I'll get to see my brothers again, and maybe keep an eye on them"

Lorenzo sighed, plopping down at his small bed, looking around at the barely furnished apartment. Despite him being the best English Literature Professor and always receiving Big amount of cash, he always saved up his money so that if he ever got sent back at Korea, atleast he have some weight lifters for his Brothers.

"To be honest I missed them just a little"

"Because we're triplets I always see them in me, I guess I only missed Youngjae's happy personality and Ars's ignorance"

"Ok...bye"

He hunged up the phone and left it aside, knowing that he's all packed, He closed his eyes, imagining the big smile and the deafening scream of his Youngest brother.

"보고싶포여"

"See you soon Brothers"

===============

To be honest, Youngjae and Ars are not that hard to differentiate

Youngjae have this Fluffy blond hair

Ars have this long bangs raven hair

Youngjae talks more while Ars likes to have his earphones in him 24/7

Youngjae always have new ideas for lyrics while Ars always have new Sketches

Youngjae carry music notebooks while Ars carry sketch pad

Youngjae love pastel colors while Ars love dark colors

Sometimes they tried to prank their friends, but even though they switch places

Youngjae had this cute little mole on his eye

While Ars had this mole on his neck

But nevetheless they never get bored of each other, Youngjae enjoys the peace between his brother and him while he come up with new lyrics as focused as he can while Ars loves his brother's lovely Melody, it calms him. Even though they're triplets they have flaws others doesn't

Youngjae can sing Lorenzo and Ars Can't

Ars can draw professionaly Lorenzo and Youngjae can't

Lorenzo can declamate in front of people confidently whether it's in English or Korean while Youngjae gets stage anxiety and Ars doesn't even like to talk.

They just love each other depite the Flaws, perfections or imperfections.

And that's why people just love to see them altogether.

=============

Meanwhile.....


	3. The Ims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's the Im brothers

"Fuck off JB, I'm not cleaning this up for you"

"Come one Bro!"

The troublesome twins argued as the older one tries to bribe his brother.

"Def can't know this dude! Come on!"

"I got in trouble because I did what you want!"

JB huffed immaturely while he held the same glare as his twin. To be honest if not because of the slicked back hair and the crisp suit, Just color his twin's hair to maroon and wear some loose suit He'll look like he's staring at a mirror

"Im Jaebum I'm telling you this as your Hyung!"

"And Im Jaebeom I'll remind you you're just 6 minutes older"

Jaebum is Jaebeom's partner in crime considering he's only 6 min older while Def was 14 minutes older.

JB's anger rises and Jaebum can definately feel the tension, but before he can throw a punch, Def already arrived holding his camera, appearing with his curly styled hair with loose button up and just jeans.

"Know what?"

"Nothing!"

"JB hyung got in Trouble"

JB turned to his Twin with a betrayed look on his face, turning from shocked to betrayed to anger, JB stomped out of the Game room , slamming the door on his way.

While Def looked at the door blankly, sighing before looking up at the nicely painted Ceiling.

"And what about you, are you supposed to be in school?"

"The other group asked me to attend this meeting so I had to, only to hear about drug dealings and such"

"Now change and go to school"

Jaebum nodded before standing up and heading his way to the door but stopping before grasping the handle.

"What about you?"

"I have exhibition This monday to Friday, I'll attend school at friday, I'm with Jinyoung so I have no worries"

Jaebum chuckled at his brother, giving him the 'are you sure?' Look.

"Yeah until Mark knew you're with his boyfriend"

"Like I said, Jinyoung will handle him, now go You'll be late"

Jaebum nodded before leaving completely to change into some civilian clothes or as Jaebum said 'the un-formal' clothes.

To be honest, Despite JB being the troublemaker of the family, Jaebum looked more dangerous than his brother...maybe he is and his brother is just really prone to trouble?

Maybe....

When he changed completely to his Leather Jacket signature outfit, he went towards his twin's door and knocked loudly three times indicating that he'll be leaving and maybe the whole house with the echo swerving till down the hallway.

Jaebum has more of this focused aura in him, he do have fun...in his office.

While Jaebeom have fun, actual fun, like clubs, vandilizing the town, underground fights or even skipping a whole 3 months of school

While Def finds peace with his filmed Camera and digital camera.

Def has great big difference between them, Def will always be found in Photo exhibitions, in some Historical theatre. He has this curly parted hair, and his hands only contain his small camera and some extra film in his back pocket.

While Jaebum has this cute twin moles in his eyes, his eyes is a little narrower than his twin which is why they can be Differentiate immediately. He only stayed with his Slicked back hair and numerous of earrings in both of his ears. While Jaebeom always dye his hair and insted of Earrings, he hold tattoos. 

But each tattoos has its own adventure.  
==================  
"Math is boring, English is noisy, Science is hard, and History is such a lullaby"

"This is why you're still in school"

JB rolled his eyes at his twin's remark, knowing that he won't gain any adventure through his thicked headed twin he roamed his eyes around the whole cafeteria.

"Tsk...can we just stay at the roof top? It's noisy here"

JB knew that he can just put on some music in blasts but he knew that the vibration of the energy from the people won't let him rest.

Hearing no response from his brother, Jaebeom annoyingly looked back at him only to see him staring from far away.

There he heard the loudest laugh.

Looking at his brother's view, he saw the fluffy blond boy laughing along with his friends, his smile just literally shined through the whole cafeteria, You can see almost everyone is smiling after they lay their eyes on him.

"Tsk..."

One more thing, even if they hve almost every similarities, one thing they don't is their type of Lover.

Jaebum loves someone who can bear with his strong figure and intense aura, not be scare and run away

JB has this thing for people a little olde than him, who loves him even though he gets in trouble, who... Let's say a little smart, but he won't use his lover of course, he just love someone who'll take care of him.

And Def loves people who see through every art of his works.

Sounds familiar?


End file.
